Befriending Pepsi Cola or more?
by wiltedmoon
Summary: Well, Alex has returned to Tulsa for the summer and she too is a Greaser. What happens when she meets up witht he true East Side gang and befriends Mr. Movie Star Sodapop?


Alex stood on her front porch; stretching up to the sky and taking a deep intake of air, letting the smell of dirt, drying up grass and old wood fill her nose. Here she was, back in Tulsa. It was a big change from the hustle and bustle of the busy life in New York where she was previously living with her mother. It was summer – time to visit her dad and that is why she had returned to your place of birth, Tulsa, Oklahoma. Alex really loved it here where she had the necessities; corner store, park, hang-outs and of course, The Dingo. The Dingo was a drive in movie place where her and her old friends used to go every Friday and grab a coke, maybe even meet a few boys on a good night.

Jumping off her front steps, Alex threw her white New York Yankees hat into the air and caught it in one hand before placing it over top her chestnut hair which could now be considered a little sun kissed from the many summers she spent with her dad. The truth was that she never really spent much time with her dad because he was either working or getting drunk (he still had custody over her because she never told anyone of his alcoholism.) Most of her time she spent in a field somewhere with her head buried in a book or some type of sketching paper or just daydreaming of tuff cars and a tuff life.

Alex's hat was worn on backwards and some of her bangs hung from an open space reserved for the size adjustment. Her hair was layered and kind of scruffy looking as it draped over her shoulders and down her back to below her breasts. Her eyes were a hazel green, like her dad's but she had her mom's hair. Clothing wise Alex dressed comfy in a pair of blue jeans, a loose fitting, but figure flattering, white t-shirt and the classic Chuck Taylor, high top, Converse sneakers that were all dirty and tattered like her baseball cap.

As she walked down the sidewalk, passed the lot, she came upon the DX gas station. Noticing that she was chewing on her lip, she remembered the reason for venturing out in the first place and hurried across the road, dodging an on-coming car on the way. She slipped into the station, hearing the bell above her signalling her arrival and headed to the refrigerator to retrieve a coke. Back at the cash, she bent over and grabbed a few packs of Double Bubble bubblegum and when she straightened up Alex's eyes fell upon a boy about a year older then her sixteen year old self.

He had a kind of reddish gold hair that swept to the side even under the DX branded baseball cap. He seemed quite a bit taller than her though but besides that, she could tell just by what grease she could see in his hair, he was like you, a Greaser. Still on the topic of his looks, he seemed to have a movie star class looks that could make any girl swoon and his face was soft and puppy like, as though he could never frown because he was smiling naturally and didn't seem intent to stop.

"Hey there," the boy said with enthusiasm. "Anything else I can get for ya'?" he asked as he ran her purchases through the scanner.

Alex couldn't help but smile. His aura was just too inviting. "Nope, that's all." Her voice was kind of mousy and it made her blush at how childish she was sounding.

"All righty then," and with that he handed her a bag full with the many packs of gum and then slid over her coke. "One dollar, please, Miss Bubblegum," he smiled again as she dug through her pocket and placed a dollar bill on the counter.

Tying the bag to her belt loops, Alex threw the guy behind the counter a kind smile and he tipped his hat at her, but before she could exit the station, he called,. "Hey! Have you been 'round here before? You look familiar…" he stated as he looked her over quizzically.

Turning around, she shrugged. "Maybe… but I sure ain't seen you before; I probably would've remembered," she teased and finally left but she could feel him smirking at her back as she closed the door.


End file.
